prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 26, 2014 Main Event results
The February 26, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the BMO Bradley Harris Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin on February 25, 2014. Summary On an action-packed episode of WWE Main Event, Los Matadores & El Torito joined forces with Cody Rhodes & Goldust to take on Curtis Axel, Ryback & 3MB. In a Divas tag team contest, “Total Divas” stars Natalya & Eva Marie squared off with Alicia Fox & Aksana. Darren Young hoped to get a measure of retribution from Elimination Chamber, as he met his former partner, Titus O’Neil, in a rematch, while Damien Sandow battled Sin Cara in hopes of getting his 2014 back on track. WWE Main Event got off to a rip-roaring start, with a Superstar-studded 10-Man Tag Team Match. Alright, maybe it was nine men and one bull, as the feisty El Torito & Los Matadores teamed with Cody Rhodes & Goldust to face Rybaxel & 3MB. Two former Intercontinental Champions started things off, as Curtis Axel and Goldust grappled. The Bizarre One used his veteran expertise to gain the upper hand before tagging in his younger brother. Axel, a third-generation star, slipped out of Cody's grasp and tagged in his monstrous partner, Ryback. Despite “The Big Guy’s” attempt to muscle Rhodes around, Cody was able to duck and dive away from his foe's attacks. Finally, though, Ryback got his hands on Rhodes, countering an attempted Disaster Kick into a ring-rocking powerbomb. Ryback then brought 3MB into the bout, as Drew McIntyre worked over Rhodes before tagging in his bandmates, Heath Slater and Jinder Mahal. Things looked dire for Rhodes as he was trapped in his opponents’ corner. When it looked as though he was getting closer to his partners, Ryback clobbered Diego, Fernando and Goldust, knocking them off the apron. “The Big Guy” forgot the smallest competitor in the match, though—El Torito! With the WWE Universe firmly behind him, the fiery bull launched himself off the ropes, springboarding into a hurricanrana on Slater, before goring Mahal. 3MB's frontman had no answer for Torito, and before McIntyre and Mahal could corner him, Diego and Fernando tossed them to the arena floor. Goldust and Cody Rhodes took out Curtis Axel and Ryback with high-flying attacks. That left the ginger-haired rocker all alone with the fired-up Torito. Slater tried—literally—to grab the bull by the horns, but caught a tiny boot to the face instead. El Torito followed up with another hurricanrana, driving the rocker's face into the canvas and earning the victory for his team! As the WWE Universe gets ready for the second season of “Total Divas,” premiering March 16 at 9/8 CT on E!, two of the show's stars were in action on WWE Main Event, as Natalya and Eva Marie battled Aksana and Alicia Fox. Natalya and Alicia were at a stalemate in the opening moments of the match, but Alicia snuck in a boot to the gut to gain the upper hand. The Fox-y Diva tried to use her agility to stay one step ahead of her foe, but Natalya slipped out of Alicia's grasp and tagged in Eva Marie. The rookie Diva wrenched on Alicia's arm, taking her down with a series of forceful wristlocks. Alicia used her experience to ground Eva Marie with a vicious backbreaker before tagging in Aksana. While Natalya tried to rally the WWE Universe behind her partner, Aksana pounded on Eva Marie with fists and boots. The Lithuanian beauty tried to use the same knee drop that fractured the orbital socket of another “Total Diva,” Naomi. Eva Marie moved out of the way and tagged Natalya back into the fray. The third-generation Diva was able to get Aksana in position for the Sharpshooter, but the Lithuanian Diva kicked Natalya into the ropes, where she collided with Eva Marie. Aksana caught her on the rebound with a vicious spinebuster to pick up the win. After coming up short against his former partner at Elimination Chamber on Sunday, Darren Young was out for retribution as he clashed with Titus O’Neil once again on WWE Main Event. O’Neil tried to catch Young off-guard with an elbow in the corner, but “Mr. No Days Off” was too quick for Titus. The speedy Young decked his former friend with a sliding clothesline, an elbow and a knee, dazing O’Neil. “The Big Deal” regained his senses quickly enough to knock Young off the ropes and pounce onto offense. O’Neil muscled Young around the ring with ease, wearing him down with a series of chinlocks. O’Neil looked like he was cruising to victory after crushing Young in the corner with a big splash, taunting the WWE Universe with his trademark bark. Titus had Darren in position for a big fallaway slam, but Young wriggled free and surprised O’Neil with a sunset flip, pinning him for the victory. Results ; ; *Dark match: The Miz defeated Fandango *The Brotherhood (Cody Rhodes & Goldust) & Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) & El Torito defeated RybAxel (Curtis Axel & Ryback) & 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) (6:51) *Aksana & Alicia Fox defeated Eva Marie & Natalya (3:52) *Darren Young defeated Titus O'Neil (4:02) *Sin Cara defeated Damien Sandow (5:40) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_074_Photo_03.jpg ME_074_Photo_04.jpg ME_074_Photo_06.jpg ME_074_Photo_08.jpg ME_074_Photo_11.jpg ME_074_Photo_16.jpg ME_074_Photo_21.jpg ME_074_Photo_26.jpg ME_074_Photo_27.jpg ME_074_Photo_28.jpg ME_074_Photo_29.jpg ME_074_Photo_30.jpg ME_074_Photo_32.jpg ME_074_Photo_34.jpg ME_074_Photo_35.jpg ME_074_Photo_38.jpg ME_074_Photo_41.jpg ME_074_Photo_42.jpg ME_074_Photo_44.jpg ME_074_Photo_45.jpg ME_074_Photo_46.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #74 results * Main Event #74 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events